


Dragonora Disease

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, Gen, Toothless sick, Worried Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: Toothless comes down with a disease so Hiccup is left to take care of him while the rest of the riders try to find a rare Oleander to save the Night Fury.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Dragonora Disease

"Come on bud, you love salmon." Hiccup said as he tried to give his friend a fish, but Toothless just gave him a small dragon 'phft' and looked away as he carried on laying down. Hiccup's face turned from confusion to concern for the dragon. Toothless hasn't seemed right for the last 2 days now and Hiccup was getting quite concerned. Usually every morning Toothless would be waking Hiccup up to go on their morning flight but for the last 2 days its been Hiccup trying to get Toothless out of his hut to patrol the island and fly to the other huts.

Its not like Toothless to not eat salmon, and especially not go flying. Something wasn't right with his dragon.

"Hiccup." Hiccup turned around and looked over the edge to see Astrid and Fishlegs looking up at him. "Toothless still not eating?" Astrid asked.

"He won't even look at it, and he usually snatches it out of my hand." Hiccup told her.

"Maybe he just doesn't want salmon?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Its not just the salmon though, he doesn't even want to fly. He barley moves. Something not right with him." Hiccup told them as he placed a hand on the Night Fury's head. He then felt something a little different. "Ur, Fishlegs? You might want to see this." He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Seconds later Fishlegs and Astrid appeared.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless, he feels hot." Hiccup said as he stood up.

"Hiccup, they're dragons. They always have hot scales." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup shook his head.

"Not like this. He's hotter than usual." Hiccup told her. Fishlegs made a 'hmm' sound as he stepped past Hiccup and knelt down next to Toothless. He then placed a hand on his head. Fishlegs let out a small gasp.

"You right, Hiccup. Our dragons are never usually this hot. Its almost like its some sort of fever." Fishlegs said as he turned to his friend.

"Great, so we just get some wet rags and cool him down with them." Astrid suggested. Fishlegs shook his head.

"We can't jump forward like that. Maybe we should send of Gothi, see what she thinks." Fishlegs proposed.

"Its at least a days flight, and by the time we send a Terror mail it would of been 2 days. By that time he could of gotten worse." Hiccup said with concern.

"How bout we send for Gothi but at the same time we look in the Book of Dragons to see if we can find anything?" Astrid asked as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his head.

"What if we don't find anything?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Then we can send for Mala, I'm sure she might know something about this." Astrid said. Hiccup slowly nodded.

"Okay." He said softly. Astrid then looked over to Fishlegs.

"Look in the Book of Dragons and see what you can find, I'll send for Gothi." Astrid ordered. Fishlegs nodded before heading downstairs and out of the hut. Astrid gave Hiccup's shoulder a squeeze.

"Why don't I bring a bucket of water and rags to try and get Toothless' fever down. That way we're at least doing something." Astrid suggested. Hiccup nodded his head. "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as Astrid left Hiccup's side, the young leader sat down next to his dragon, placing a hand on his head giving it a scratch. "Don't worry bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

**XXX**

"Hiccup, Fishlegs found something." With those words Hiccup immediately left Toothless' side and rush with Astrid to the Club House were Fishlegs and the other riders were.

"Fishlegs, what did you find?" Hiccup asked as he rushed over to his friend.

"There's aren't many things in the book that talks about a dragon getting a fever and refusing to eat, but I did find something called Dragonora. Its a disease that is caught when a dragon eats an infected animal." Fishlegs explained.

"Toothless must of at a bad fish when we were at the beach the other day." Hiccup sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, disappointed he wasn't able to keep his dragon safe. Astrid saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Hiccup. Its a easy mistake. Any of our dragons could eat an infected animal." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup nodded, trying his best not to blame himself for letting this happen.

"Not my Hooky. He's not stupid enough to do something like thi- owowow! Ooo not there." Snotlout's voice suddenly went high as he now laid on the ground, one hand holding his face while the other between his legs. The twins laughed at his pain.

"Other systems can include cramps, sickness, tiredness, lack of eating-" Fishlegs began to list but Hiccup interrupted him.

"Okay, okay Fishlegs, but what's the cure?" Hiccup quickly asked.

"The only thing that says that can cure this is a Green Oleander." Fishlegs said almost like they were out of luck.

"Green Oleander?! But they're so rare its hard to even find one." Astrid pointed out.

"Rare or not we need to find one." Hiccup told her. "Does the book any anything about a location as to where we can find them?"

"Urr, looking, looking- yes! Ha! Green Oleander is best found near bushes and trees on ohhh..." Fishlegs trailed of.

"Where?" Astrid asked.

"Changewing Island." Fishlegs answered.

"Oh that's just great." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped.

"Okay, okay, Fishlegs, are there any other ingredients needed?" Hiccup asked.

"Only a couple of bits but we have them on the edge." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, Fishlegs you gather the ingredients and start on the cure." Astrid ordered. Fishlegs nodded before leaving the Club House. "Snotlout, you and the twins head to Changewing Island to get the Green Oleander."

"What?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Oh yeah. Changewing time!" The twins yelled as they threw their hands in the air.

"I am not going to Changewing island, especially with those two!" Snotlout yelled as he pointed to the twins.

"Would you rather stay here helping cleaning up Toothless' puke?" Astrid asked. Suddenly Snotlout began to walk out the room.

"I'll start getting Hookfang ready." He was then out the door. Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Fishlegs didn't say anything about Toothless being sick." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid shrugged.

"I know. I just think its the one job Snotlout would refuse to do on the island." Astrid explained. Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thank you." He said. Astrid nodded.

"Go and be with Toothless. I'll help Fishlegs gather the ingredients for the cure." She told him. Giving Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek she quickly rushed of to get her dragon to find the ingredients. Hiccup made his way back to his hut where Toothless hadn't moved an inch while he was gone.

Hiccup sighed as he sat back down next to his dragon. He reached into the bucket next to him and took out a rag that was inside the water. Removing the one that was already on Toothless' head Hiccup quickly replaced the two. Toothless let out a small growl. "I know bud. Just hang in there. We'll get you back on your feet soon."

**XXX**

Hiccup didn't even realised he had fell asleep an till he felt something falling over his shoulders. Becoming alerted he quickly snapped his eyes open to see who was in the hut with him. He quickly became calm when he realised it was only Astrid.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. It started to get cold out and I didn't want you to start feeling cold yourself." Astrid said. Hiccup gave her a smile.

"Thanks." He told her. "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Astrid answered. As Astrid started to get comfortable next to her boyfriend Hiccup draped the sheet over the pair's shoulders. Astrid looked over to Toothless, who seemed to be asleep. "How's he doing?"

"Okay. I think he's been sleep this whole time. His fever is still there though." Hiccup said as he looked over to his sleeping dragon. "What about the others? Any news yet?"

"Its only been a couple of hours so hopeful Snotlout and the twins will be back soon. Fishlegs and I found the rest of the ingredients and its being made as we speak." Astrid explained.

"You sure Snotlout and the twins can work together on this? Last time they worked together like this didn't the twins leave Snotlout to fend on 3 Quakens?" Hiccup pointed out.

"True, but he was a good distraction for the twins to get those Gronckle." Astrid also pointed out. Hiccup nodded.

"That true." He said. Astrid gave him a small smile before placing her head on his shoulder. The pair sat quietly for a while, listening to the sound of each others breathing. "I can't lose him."

His whisper was so quiet that Astrid wasn't to sure she heard him at first. It wasn't an till she looked up at him and saw a tear fall down his eye that she knew she was right. "Hiccup,"she said in a quiet voice as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Hiccup shook his head as he placed a hand over his eyes and gave them both a rub. "Its stupid. I know that he should be fine-"

"He will be fine, Hiccup." Astrid quickly interrupted.

"But what if he isn't? I've only seen him like this twice in the last 4 years and both times its been a close call." Hiccup told her.

"But both times he's gotten better." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup let out a shaky breath as he continued to stare at Toothless. "Listen, Toothless as gone through the Red Death, getting captured by Outcasts, poisoned by Blue Oleander and I don't think I even want to count the amount of times the pair of you have crash landed. He his going to be okay. He is a Night Fury after all."

It took a few seconds before Hiccup nodded in response. He looked back over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her head. "Thank you."

"Now stop thinking so negative before I have to punch some positivity into you." Astrid threatened.

"I don't see anything positive about being punched." Hiccup told her. Astrid laughed.

Suddenly a heaving noise filled the room. Hiccup snapped his head in the direction of his dragon. Toothless was suddenly sitting up with his mouth open like he was going to be sick. Hiccup and Astrid quickly made their way over to Toothless, Hiccup placing his hand on his friend while Astrid grabbed the biggest bucket she could find.

Once Toothless had finished being sick he flopped back down looking exhausted. Astrid left the hut, saying she was going to clean the bucket, while Hiccup stayed with his dragon placing another wet rag on his head. Toothless let out a wine, almost like he was in pain. Hiccup sighed, taking a guess his dragon was now getting cramps. Knowing there wasn't much he could do he stroked Toothless' head.

"Its okay, bud. You're going to be okay." Hiccup told his friend. The footsteps sound behind his made Hiccup turn around. Astrid walked back over to him, the bucket now clean. "Do you think dragon nip might help him get back to sleep?" Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

"Its worth a try." Astrid said. Hiccup quickly stood up and walked over to his desk where he kept a couple of different herb, including dragon nip. Once he found the familiar green herb he walked back over to his dragon and placed the dragon nip by Toothless' nose. Only having to take a couple of sniff Toothless was quickly back asleep. Hiccup sighed.

"Hopefully he'll say asleep until they get back." Hiccup said.

"Lets hope." Astrid replied.

**XXX**

"Hiccup, Hiccup." Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see Astrid still sitting next to him, shaking his body awake.

"What, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

"They're back." That's all Hiccup needed to hear before he and Astrid were on their feet rushing to the Club House. As they got closer they could hear Snotlout yelling.

"It's not funny! I'm telling Hiccup I'm never going on a mission with you two again!"

"What's happened? Did you get the Green Oleander?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid jogged into the room. Snotlout turned around revealing a couple of cuts and bruises on his face, along with a hole in his helmet.

"Hiccup, I am never going on a mission with those two again! They used me a live bait to draw the Changewings away so they could get the stupid Oleander! And look, look at what the dragons did to my precious helmet!" Snotlout yelled as he pointed to his helmet. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were standing not far from the group laughing their heads off.

"Okay, forget you helmet. Fishlegs, hows the potion coming?" Astrid asked as she walked over to him. Fishlegs, who was stirring the green liquid nodded.

"Its just about ready." Fishlegs answered. "We just need it to cool down."

"Let's get it over to Toothless then. By the time we get it to him it should be cooled down enough." Hiccup said in a rush. His body began to shake a little as he looked at the potion.

"Good idea. Fishlegs, you okay to carry it?" Astrid asked.

"Yep." Fishlegs answered as he grabbed the handles of the pot.

Soon everyone was quickly and carefully making their way back to Hiccup's hut. Toothless was still asleep it seemed. Hiccup made his way over to his best friend, kneeling down next to him. "Toothless, Toothless." Hiccup said as he placed his hand on his friends scaly head. Toothless slowly opened up his eyes, looking at his human friend with tiredness. "Okay, bud you need to stay awake for a moment. Okay?" Toothless let out a little growl.

Looking back over to Fishlegs, who was keeping an eye on the potion, he called over to him. "Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs nodded. "Its ready."

Hiccup took hold of a bowl that was sitting on his desk and placed it into the potion. Once the bowl was filled to the top Hiccup made his way back over to Toothless. As Hiccup knelt down Toothless let out another growl, turning his head away from the potion. "I know bud, I know. Come on, open up."

Toothless slowly opened up his mouth, just enough for Hiccup to pour the liquid onto his tongue. After a few seconds Toothless eye's slowly began to fall once again. Before Hiccup could begin to panic Fishlegs quickly spoke. "Don't worry. The antidote can take to take effect."

"So what do we do now?" Hiccup asked.

"Now, I guess we just wait." Astrid answered.

**XXX**

"Toothless, come on bud. You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup laughed as he pushed his dragon of him and tried to wipe the saliva of his face and clothes. Toothless let out a laughing sound before running round his rider again, full of energy.

"Well, well," Hiccup looked up at the sky to see Astrid and Stormfly landing in front of him. "Someone looks better."

"Yeah. Woke up to him jumping on my bed and nearly wrecking my hut." Hiccup said as he looked at his dragon.

"So I take it he's back to normal now?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"Eh, he's not inhaling his fish anymore. But I don't see that as a bad thing if I'm being honest." Hiccup told him. Astrid laughed.

"Maybe he could teach Stormfly the same about her chicken." Astrid said as she petted her dragons head. "You fancy going out for a morning flight?"

Hiccup looked over to Toothless, who was now sitting next to his rider with a gummy smile. "What do you say bud? Feeling up for a little flying?"

As his answer Toothless began to flap his wings and run round in circles. The human pair laughed at the dragons response. "I take that as a yes." Hiccup said as he climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Hey, wanna race round the island?" Astrid asked.

"So you can watch me beat you?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smirked.

"You're about to eat those words." With that Astrid and Stormfly quickly took off, leaving a bit of dust in the air.

"Hey that's cheating! Come on bud, lets do this!" Toothless let out a roar before jumping into the air, stretching his wings once again.


End file.
